


ENCHANTED

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inner Dialogue, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Javier is a firm believer that Yuzuru is pure magic whenever he is on the ice.





	ENCHANTED

Javier is a firm believer that Yuzuru is pure magic whenever he is on the ice. Each time he takes his starting position until the very end of his program it feels like you are teleported into a different universe, the one he creates. Out of all his programs he thinks Seimei and Origin are those he feels more enchanted by. The world's he creates during those four and half minutes are beautiful, crafted with utmost precision. 

He watched Seimei from Pyeongchang for the first time for that Japanese TV show and he can’t help but recall it even now weeks, months later. The melody the choreography, his way of casting spells on the audience, it knocked the air out of his lungs. And this as someone who had seen Yuzuru go through the program during training over and over again. Somehow Pyeongchang was different, maybe because Yuzuru was injured and he wanted to win so badly he broke character for his step sequence with his bright and happy smile.

Javier smiled into his coffee remembering. “What is funny?” He turned his head to look at Yuzuru walking barefoot in his rumbled sleepwear towards him, scratching his belly. 

“Hm. Nothing special. Just remembering some really nice things.” Yuzuru tilted his head a bit confused. “Some very enchanting performance I have seen a while ago.” Yuzuru remained looking confused but he shrugged it off as Javiers morning mood, standing next to him by the counter to prepare a cup of tea, denying the dark liquid of hell Javier was drinking. 


End file.
